Farrago Tempest
by Lady Casper-san
Summary: When Relena feels she has become impure by an act of necessary murder, Heero is the one to heal the wounds. [Lemon]


**Farrago Tempest**

**Written by: LC**

Summary: Relena feels that she had become tainted and Heero is there to clean those wounds.

Rated: M+ (Lemon & Violence)

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing sadly doesn't belong to me. But I love playin with em!

AN: This was due to me needing angst. Yes, I do need angst! So beware of...Angst!

Heero: click Relena get the duct tape...

* * *

It was a gun that sat in the palm of her hand. Warm from the tightened grip she had on it moments before. There were times she felt the weaponry helped defile humanity but at the moment, she was more defiled then anyone or anything. 

A bloody body sat in its own pool of blood that poured from the gun shot wound on its forehead. He had attacked her, threatened to kill her and she took action. Squeezing off the bullet had shaken her body to the core, and it still trembled.

"There was nothing more you could have done Relena," The dark warming voice tried to reason of what she done as rationale. And it would have been for any human being, besides her. A woman looked at as pureness in its essences should never have fired a gun and right now there was a body in front of her proving how awful it turned.

"Heero, I shouldn't have." She started, dropping her head to her knees as the blonde curtain of hair covered her face.

"You rather have been killed by the maniac?" His voice held constriction and she knew he was pissed at her for hating herself. She shouldn't have been feeling guilty. It was self defense after all. But it still burned in her stomach.

"I killed a man and I call myself a pacifist?! Heero I'm nothing more than a hypocrite," Throat burning from the sobs that wanted to be unleashed, Relena lifted her limp body off the crate in the large abandoned club. The place had so many shadows it startled her when she saw one move. Duo had walked in and was going to clean up the mess along with a few Preventers. She held a grimace at how Heero put it when he placed the call to Headquarters. "We need maintenance at the old club down by the bay, milk was spilled," didn't sit well in her stomach. It was almost like she had accidentally had caused a scandal instead of a killing.

Heero's fingers around her upper arm drew her out of her thoughts as he led her away from the scene. If they didn't leave there was definitely going to be a mess with the media. The woman never saw the lean tall man pull off his jacket and place it over her head, she guessed to shield her from anyone passing by. She held tight to the leather jacket as the cool night air of July shimmered along her skin.

Walking up to a sleek black mustang with tinted windows and silver-titanium rims Heero unlocked the door quickly and ushered her in before closing the door. His steps around the car were swift and he was beside her within a second she locked her seat belt. Maybe safety wasn't a luxury to her. It'd be alright if Heero had to slam on the brakes and she flew out the windshield, maybe then it would repent for the man's death.

Not saying a word, the car started and Heero was driving down the street with warm orb lamps on each side. It was passed midnight, leaving only darkness to comfort her and she took it as much as possible. She really had not a clue where she was being taken, but then again she didn't really care. Jail rang in her ears and she squeezed her eyes shut from guilt. It hurt. So much that her chest felt constricted as her eyes watered. Even if the man truly was intending to harm her or worse, killing him was something she never wished nor wanted to do. But she couldn't go back and take what had been done. To face it was all she had left.

"We think its best if you stay low for a few days, only so one the media won't hound you about the kidnapping and two to try and give you time to recoup." A small pathetic smile pulled at her lips sarcastically.

"How do you recoup from killing a man?" She bit out, her voice was rough and her words were harsh and she felt bad for directing it at Heero. Turned around, it should have been her to yell at herself. Maybe even Heero giving her a piece of his mind as he threw her in a cell at the local prison.

"You don't. Even in self defense, some people still feel sick for having killed another human." His eyes glanced up at the rearview mirror before shifting over toward the passenger seat. "Relena, you did the right thing."

Now she knew she couldn't bite the words back, "THE RIGHT THING? Heero I killed a man, in cold blood. Tell me how that is the right thing to do?" Her voice was on the edge of frantic and it seemed almost as if she begged for him to say she was a killer. It would put her doubts to rest and she would face it that way. Far from a killer though, it wasn't something that would ever utter from his lips about her. Simply put, she was a healer not a killer.

Instead of replying to her question, he kept his eyes and attention on the road. Silence ensued fro the remainder of the ride.

Relena wasn't surprised when they pulled up to an apartment that was the size of a house. It was Heero's, she knew that. Being the top of Security of the Vice Foreign Minister and Foreign Affairs, his hefty paychecks could have bought him a mansion if he wished. Instead though he bought the apartment for the short distance to her office and home and also the neighborhood was a quiet one.

They exited the car and started up the path to the front door. His hand slipped in his pocket and pulled out a thing of keys which she assumed was more than enough to get into every room of her office building and then some. Not that he really needed it though.

A click sounded and Heero pushed the door opened and did a quick sweep of the place before allowing her entrance. He was _so_ paranoid sometimes. Relena scolded herself and bit her lip. Yeah, like she had much room to discriminate people's habits right now.

With a motion of his head toward the place, Relena hustled through the doorway and heard it lock up behind her. The place looked huge and far bigger than the outside let on. She noted it was also extremely tidy and didn't have an ounce of mess anywhere.

Heero brushed passed her and told her of the guest room on the second floor. "Where are you going?" She asked when she noticed he was going right back out.

"Need food." Relena's eyebrow quirked up. "I don't grocery shop much." That earned the other eyebrow to wing up along its twin. Well, she couldn't really see Mr. Perfect Soldier pushing a cart in the food store with a small list in his hands while he hunched over the lettuce and cabbage and frowned. The giggle erupted from her lips at the image before she could stop herself and earned a glare from the guy currently grabbing another set of keys.

God, how many did he need.

Thinking he was going back out to the front to use the Mustang parked outside, he instead went out back and she saw him jump in another car, this time an SUV – black SUV that is.

The windows were tinted black and she had to squint to see anyone. No luck. One tinted window went down and she could make out Heero glaring at her. "Stay inside and don't come out go near windows." With that he switched to drive and veered out from the back and onto the street.

Stay inside he says, she huffed at his orders like they were given to a disobedient daughter.

Deciding she needed something to do, since she was supposed to stay inside and away from windows, she went to give herself a tour of the Yuy apartment.

First place she thought of made her blush a little but decided why not. It wasn't like she was going to get another opportune moment to see Heero's bedroom. Duo's voice rang in her ears and she had to stop herself from laughing at what he would think of her. Ex Princess of the World sneaks a peek at her top bodyguard's tighty-whiteys sounded like a headline he would exploit. But she couldn't ignore the temptation and quickly fled up the stairs and into the room she guessed was his. It wasn't. Instead it was a room filled with different high performance computers along with some weaponry lying on a table on the other side. Her stomach turned at the sight of them and she yanked her head away from their direction. If Heero found her in here, he'd be more pissed than being in his underwear drawer. The minister left and closed the door and tried another. This time she found what she was looking for. The room was big and spacious. A bed – queen size – was sitting in the middle of the room with green pillows matching a green bedspread. And it finally hit her hard; the whole room was white and green. "Seems you have a favorite color," she picked at the bed's blanket before plopping down and taking a gander around. A dark wooden bureau stood on the opposite wall of the bed. Jumping to her feet she pulled at the drawer's handle and saw…

"What are you doing?"

"EEK!" A shriek and slam of the drawer shut, Relena turned on her heel to find Heero standing in the doorway with a brown bag. "N-nothing." She glanced down and noticed blood splatter on her clothes. "I was just trying to find something to get out of these…" Disgust was smeared on her features as she lifted her skirt and her hand trembled.

She hadn't noticed it earlier until she looked down. Now, she just wanted to vomit from the image, from the smell.

Heero placed the bag down by the door and walked over to the drawer and pulled on the third drawer. He reached in and pulled out a long overnight shirt and closed it and went to the bottom drawer and pulled out a pair of sweats.

"Here, the sweats may be a bit big but they're from when I was younger, so they may fit you." Walking back to the doorway, he picked up the bag again and called for her to follow him. They went down the hall to another room where he opened to show the guest room. "There's a bathroom connected to this room. Shower and dress then come down to eat."

Before she could thank him, he was already closing the door. Her lips quivered but she fought the urge to cry and went to the bathroom. It was a bit smaller than the bedroom but still worked fine. Bloody cloth after bloody cloth dropped from her body and she breathed as she set the temperature of the water and got in.

The stream of heated water seemed to burn away the filth her body underwent. Her eyes closed as she rubbed her hair to soak it. Visions of the night she was kidnapped twisted in her mind and she tried to fight them off but they won out. Soon she no longer stood in the shower at Heero's place and was now sitting on the floor, gagged and bond with rope while her kidnapper fumed at her. He wanted a ransom made but it was screwed over when Relena shouted out their location to Heero over the phone when he tried to make the plan. She was backhanded and tasted blood filling her mouth. There was no surprise when fifteen minutes later while he was packing to make a run with her that the door to the front abandoned club was busted open and in piled a dozen or so Preventers, one being Heero.

Meanwhile, the man later known as Cratz pulled out a gun and went to finish her off before he was hauled off. He said something about wanting to even the score since it was her fault for him being found out. The gun in his hand glinted and she was frozen where she sat. It was like light flashing in the pit of darkness when Heero came bursting into the room, his own gun aimed at the man's head. But Cratz only smirked before showing off his own gun which was against her temple.

"Back the fuck away from her," Heero shouted, his hand tightening. Relena could smell Cratz's liquor breath and almost dry heaved. The crazy lunatic was going to put a bullet in her head because he lost himself in a bottle? In a moment of a pure adrenaline rush mixed with self preservation, she managed to kick her foot out and collided with Cratz's ankles which made him buckle over, his gun loosing its place beside her head. That gave Heero enough time to put a bullet in the man's upper thigh, he screamed and fell on the floor. Dark metal spun off into the middle of the room and Relena guessed it was his gun. Heero rushed forward to her and untied her gag and ropes. Skin raw from the ropes being so tight, Relena rubbed at them lightly as she stood up on shaky legs.

While Heero was tending to her, she caught sight of Cratz moving and shouted for Heero to turn around. He did, but quickly enough as the man, who lost all sense, came and raced into Heero's gut, sending all three of them flying. Relena landed hard on her side as she hit against something hard on the floor.

Heero and Cratz on the other hand were at each other's throats, literally. Heero's neck was being squeezed by Cratz's huge hairy hands while Heero had his own at the man's windpipe. It didn't seem to be working for Heero though. There was just so much energy coming from Cratz it was like he felt no pain as his windpipe was pressed down to nothing.

Dark irises became darker as Cratz's eyes bulged and swung his other arm hitting Heero right along his head. It sent him flying and Relena screamed which made the crazed man's attention turn to her. Shit.

Relena panicked as he started toward her, his eyes leering with danger as he placed his hand on her throat. Frantically searching for something or anything, she found the hard thing she had hit and swung, hitting the man's temple. He stumbled back, blood seeping and slipping down his face as he went to go at her again. This time, Relena looked at her hand and saw the gun. She'd hit him the butt of it but it didn't seem to do much to the man as he started to charge for her again. Fingers shaking she aimed it at the man and squeezed before anything else entered her mind. There was a loud thud and she felt a rain of warmth splatter her but she didn't look. She didn't want to.

There was a loud sobbing sound and Relena couldn't find where it was coming from until her eyes opened to see tile walls. Warm water streamed down on her as she found that there was water coming from her own eyes. She was crying. The sob she had heard had been her.

Wiping away the tears fiercely, Relena finished her shower and stepped out. A warm cotton towel sat on toilet seat. She hadn't put it there or saw it. Had Heero while she was in the shower? Did he hear her sobbing? Shaking her mind free of any thoughts she wrapped the towel around her body and dried off. Twenty minutes later, she was downstairs and found Heero sitting in the kitchen.

He looked over to her and actually smirked. The large overnight shirt was extra large on her and was passed her thighs. The pants seemed to fit her though as she sat down next to him. "What are you smirking at?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah right," Relena glanced around. "Um, not to sound rude but where's the food?"

Heero motioned toward the counter. There sat three different boxes of cereal, all brandishing some sort of kiddy character on the front. "That's dinner?"

"What? You expected a five star gourmet meal?" Relena snapped her head back to glare at him but only found him smiling at her.

"No. But cereal isn't exactly a dinner." She pulled herself from the seat and picked up one of the boxes with a grimace. "Don't you have anything that doesn't have so many preservatives?"

Relena jumped four feet in the air when she heard him growl. "Did you just growl at me?" The look she was giving him showed disbelief. Heero snorted with disgust and turned his attention to the refrigerator.

"Well, if you don't want to eat it then don't." Relena could have sworn he was hurt by her not wishing to eat the food he bought her. Sighing, Relena grabbed two boxes and glanced between the two. "Fruity Pebbles it is."

After three bowls of Coco Puffs for Heero and two bowls of Fruity Pebbles for Relena they sat in the living room on the couch.

Once again silence was all that sat between them. Relena edged a bit closer to Heero's side of the couch but noticed he was watching her and moved back to where she sat. "So how long am I supposed to stay here?"

Heero caught the gist of the conversation and leaned his head back against the couch as he closed his eyes. "Most likely three days, give or take an extra day on how the media will respond."

He heard her sigh before moving around the couch. Cracking an eye open he watched as she tried to get comfortable and moved around whenever she failed.

"You know that's really annoying," Heero mumbled; she ceased moving.

"Since when does the emotionless soldier get annoyed?" She retorted back catching him off guard.

"Since there is a pretty blonde on his couch who can't sit still for more than a second," He shot back and Relena gulped.

"You think I'm pretty?" She squeaked. DAMN. He hadn't meant to let that little info slip out.

Relena shifted in her seat and turned to face him though he didn't budge from spot and continued to stare straight in front of him. He snuck a glance at her from the corner of his eye and made out a blush of red was flushing her cheeks. The word cute was an understatement but he didn't voice it. Instead he sat there and just kept quiet until Relena huffed with disappointment and turned back. "I think I'm tired."

"Goodnight," Heero reply tersely.

"I didn't say I was going to bed." Relena complained, "Just that I was tired."

"Why say it then if you're not going to sleep?" Heero turned to see her eyes watching him carefully. Damn it. She had tricked him into looking at her. And he stupidly fell right into it. The blueness in her eyes seemed to have intensified and he almost felt like he was staring into the abyss of the ocean. He could have sat there forever staring in those eyes.

"Goodnight." Huffing again, Relena stood with irritation in her movements and started for the stairs - not giving Heero a second glance - when something caught her wrist making her halt.

With a simple tug, instead of heading up toward the stairs, she was against a hard chest going downward. His face was only inches from hers and she wasn't sure what he thinking. Why did he do that? And was that lust in his eyes? Heero stirred for a bit before starting to pull away when it was Relena's turn to growl and attacked his lips. It was an urgent kiss that sent sparks up her spine and her belly coiling. She wanted something from him that was quite obvious.

The ex-pilot only hesitated for a split second to pull awake from confusion before he was kissing her back with the same fierce urgency.

Their tongues battled for dominance while Relena's hands were firmly wrapping themselves into the back of Heero's shirt. His on the other hand was slipping lower and lower until Relena gasped giving him the advantage to tackle her tongue and win. She moaned, not giving a damn about the winner as she felt him kneading her bottom. Wrapping his arms around her bottom, he pulled her up so she was straddling his waist while she locked her legs behind him. They never broke the kiss as he walked back over toward the couch and placed her down on her back.

He cupped her face as he started to tease her by kissing the corner of her mouth. The sweat pants were ripped from her body, leaving her only bare in a small garment and shirt. Relena meanwhile was trying to arch her chest up to meet his. When they were at the steps, her nipples had brushed up against his taut chest and it felt so damn good she wanted to try it again. Heero though had other plans as he pulled himself away and sat back on his haunches on the couch.

"Wh-why'd you stop?" Relena pulled herself up on her elbows as she looked at him. He was exquisite. His shirt had been pulled off, giving her the chance to view his strong masculine build, her mouth watered.

Heero didn't answer and continued to watch her. Eventually she couldn't take anymore of the silence and pushed herself up so she was standing just near him. "You stopped because you think I don't know what I want? That I'm just confused due to what happened tonight?" Her voice had been low, almost a whisper until her head shot up. "Well guess what, I've known for quite some time that I wanted you. There isn't any confusion in that."

Pale blue locked on to dark azure, everything seemed to slow down. Time, extracted them from the world as Relena could hear only her panting breath from yelling.

The touch at her thigh came as a surprise. Heero moved a finger along it, scraping lightly against the pale skin until stopping just at the material of her garment.

A breath was held back as Relena watched with half closed eyes. He was torturing her again. "Please." She couldn't take anymore, she needed his touch, needed him with her. "Please don't tease anymore."

Heero looked up to see her tearing up. Small shards of emotions tumbled down her cheeks as she tried her best to subdue their departure. It was his hand that brushed away the tears that betrayed her. Pulling her down to him, he held on to her until she stopped shaking. There in his arms, was a strong person, who asked to be comforted. How was he to say no? After all…

"Thank you, I'm sorry I didn't mean to…well be such a crybaby." Relena wiped away the few bits of tears that were on her cheek and smiled weakly up at the man beside her.

"That was the first time in a long time you cried, it only proves you're not a crybaby." Heero kissed the cheek nearest to him as his fingers started to squeeze a nipple through her shirt. Her gasp was muffled while he placed his lips against hers, demanding to taste her.

She accepted.

Clothes were discarded. Barriers were let down and Relena finally stopped crying.

Heero toyed with her folds while her body arched up to meet his touch, letting him see how much she wanted, needed him.

A single digit slipped in and twirled about in small sensual circles, while a thumb stroked her clit. Relena moaned as her body started to hum to life. Everything seemed as if it was frozen in time, lost within a loop while she and Heero were the only ones moving forward.

Teeth grazing her neck pulled her from the thoughts as she could feel him placing himself between her legs. Spreading her wider, he positioned himself just at her entrance and looked into her eyes. She smiled. Even at the lust brimming over his eyes he hesitated for her sake. Relena kissed his lips, pulling his head down to her as she pushed against him, allowing the tip of his cock to slip in. She wanted this; waited for this for so long.

The pressure of his thumb rolled along one of her nipples making her forget everything and then he thrust quickly, filling her completely. Relena's head fell back, her body arched up off the couch as pain filled her senses. Everything hurt; throbbing like someone was trying to rip her in two. A small trickle of pain slid down her cheek when his lips kisses it away, stopping its descent. Her eyes opened to the feel of his lips to find him looking down at her. His face seemed strained like he was holding something back. Dark chocolate strands tickled her brow as she took a deep breath and embraced the pain when she moved against him. It felt strange yet sensual to feel pain and receive pleasure its repercussion.

Soon though, their pace picked up and all pain was lost as Relena felt herself being overtaken by gratification. Her belly coiled and she knew the end of this was near, leaving her to think of it as bittersweet. Picking up the pace further, Heero drove himself between the swelling folds of her nether region. He could feel his own peak coming closer as he felt Relena start to convulse. Beads of perspiration ran down his forehead, dropping against down onto Relena's breasts until rolling down her belly, toward where they were joined.

The woman writhing underneath the man was the first to come, a scream of a name while her folds tightened and milked. Heero soon followed, his seed spilling inside her, filling her with his essence.

Collapsing onto her chest, Heero could hear the drumming of heart against his ear. The couple stayed quiet, just listening to the others' breathing. Relena was still trying to get over the fact that she just had sex with Heero, a man who'd been hard to even get close to.

She could feel him lightly play with her strands as she breathed in the musk of their love-making. It was something she'd never experienced before but knew she wanted to do it again and again with this man.

The soft strokes of her hair stopped and Relena looked up to see Heero pulling himself away. Standing up, he picked her up bridal style and went up the stairs saying something about the couch not being comfortable for two. Heero placed Relena in the bed while neither heard the phone ring. Relena wiggled herself on top of Heero, straddling over his waist as she leaned forward with a playful smile and kissed his lips. The ex-pilot moaned as he heard the minister squeak when he squeezed her bottom tightly in his hands. A long beep afterward, there was a panicked voice on the voice mail.

"Heero man, you're not going to believe this but Cratz is alive. He busted two officers' faces up and took off before we could get a hold on him at the mortuary." Duo gulped down hard as what was to be said next even turned his stomach more than once. "He knows where you are. He screamed like bloody murder that he was going to kill you and Lena, Heero! Get your asses out of there." The voice mail ended.

Four more calls were made to the Yuy residence. None were heard.

Heero worked his hips against Relena's as she rode him. Her hands squeezed his biceps as he held her up and guided her. The next sound was a mixture of mess. There was screaming of release and a loud crash downstairs. Heero squeezed his eyes shut as he couldn't stop the assault of his orgasm, his hand letting go of Relena's hip and slipping under the pillow with the gun.

Click.

Someone crashed through the bedroom door and a gun was aimed at a man's head.

_Bang!_

FIN


End file.
